Unknown
by XxKukiMonsterxX
Summary: Adopted from Mishie17... Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto have been friends forever. Now, they're juniors in high school. What happens when they have a baby..! Well you'll have too read to see, High School full of drama, love, heartbreak, and babies... READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Konoha. Students were waking up to go to their classes and some were already to school, or on the way to brings us to the main part of the story…

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a loud mouthed blond with sky blue eyes and blonde hair along with a goofy grin on his face shouted. His wardrobe was the school uniform. It was a black uniform shirt that had red linings on it. The uniform pants were just black. He had an orange back pack on his back (Duh! Where else would you wear your backpack? It's called a BACK pack!)

"Hey Naru-chan!" The girl named Sakura yelled she had long waist length pink hair. She was also wearing the uniform attire. Normally it would be a small skirt that went up to her thighs or shorter but Sakura hated wearing those kinds of skirts so she wore a long black skirt that went 4 inches underneath her knees. It was also black with red linings on it. Her shirt was long sleeved and did NOT clutch her skin like most of the shirts that the girls wore; instead it was a little baggy and allowed her to move freely.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto asked unusually quiet. He was always loud in the years that Sakura had known him which now added up to six years!

"Naru-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura asked a little worried, okay extremely worried.

"You know-how promised to be friends, no matter what?" Naruto asked her.

"Sakura absently nodded her head. Okay, now she was worries! What was wrong?

"I'm... I'm..." Naruto began leaving Sakura on edge, "I still wanna be your friend during our junior year in high school and am afraid that we won't be able to be friends but what if we make new friends and begin to split apart? I would really hate that and!"

"Naru-chan. That won't happen. I promise" Sakura told him putting a hand over her heart.

"Okay. But what about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was about to speak when a voice from behind said "What about me?"

"Nothing, Gaa-kun. Naruto is afraid that all of us will split apart. You know, not be friends anymore," Sakura explained.

"Oh, don't be a baka anything about that. We'll still be friends although you're a baka," Gaara told him. Yup, Gaara just spoke more than 2 or three words because around these two, he talked. Around others he was silent. Gaara and Naruto had known each other for five years while Sakura and Gaara had known each other for9 years.

"Hey, how do you think being a junior will be?" Sakura asked.

"Probably the same as being a freshman," Gaara told them before he smirked at Sakura and said, "Except this year I hear that they will have a project going on throughout the whole school year."

"Nani? What kind of project?" Naruto asked as they neared the school shut up and put on his whole ' Don't-talk-to-me-or-die-now' look.

Yup! They were officially juniors and officially at school!

"Hey Sakura. How's my Cherry blossom doing?" a voice asked from the other side of the gates. Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto faced the person only to see that it was…

Cliff hanger! Mua ha ha! I am an evil vampire and with my hypnotic powers command you to review. Just kidding. Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it. I'd appreciate; I need some help on what to do for the next chapter. Any advice is good. Hm…. yup I got nothing more to say! Until next time humans! (I'm really a believe me right?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unknown**

-1

_Good news! I got 4 reviews! I have also come up with a few ideas! Hope that you enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! (Sadly…)_

Recap:

"Hey Sakura. How's my Cherry blossom doing?" a voice asked from the other side of the gates. Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto faced the person only to see that it was…

End Recap!

Neji.

Neji Hyuuga.

"What do you wantthistime Neji?" Sakura asked as she rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. Of course Neji saw this and smirked. He walked over to her and was stopped by Naruto and Gaara stepping in the way.

Neji got irritated at this, though he didn't show it. He just kept that smirk. They always did this!

"What do I want? Nothing, just to say hi. Seems like your body guards here have a problem with it. Speaking of which, if you guys want guys to stop liking her why don't you ask her out? Or are you scared?" Neji asked.

"Oh my God! Neji spoke in full sentences! It's a miracle!" Sakura said in an exaggerated amount of shock.

Gaara merely smirked and crossed his arms. Naruto sniggered and smiled widely at this. Her, it's funny to see one of the most popular guys in school get dissed by Sakura!

Neji frowned before composing himself and saying, "You still haven't answered my question bodyguards. Why don't you ask her out?"

Following responses:

Naruto frowned.

Gaara turned his smirk to an emotionless face.

Sakura did nothing cause she didn't need to talk.

Sasuke frowned.

"We think of Sakura-chan as a friend and only a friend. Not that its your concern Hyuuga!" Naruto spat.

" Wow. The dobe can talk in full sentences. Nice." Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

" Stupid teme! Hey when the fuck did you get here?" Naruto yelled.

" Since Neji asked the damned question. Now shut the fuck up before I become deaf!" Sasuke yelled then turned to his cool composure.

" What now? Why are you even here Sasuke?" Sakura asked while whining.

" Simple my Cher-blossom. I want you to go on a date with me. Tonight. How about it?" Sasuke asked and gave a heart-melting smirk to any fan girl, to Sakura.

Too bad she wasn't a fangirl.

She gagged.

" How many times do I have to tell you no? It has been no for the last three years!" Sakura said.

"Hn. We better get to class Sakura, the bells about to ring soon ," Gaara said.

Just then the bell rang.

" See ya he/she Neji! See ya straight-gay, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she was pulled along to the office by Gaara and Naruto.

IN THE OFFICE!

They picked up their schedules and looked over them each.

They all read:

_HB: Kakashi Room- 667_

_1st: Anko : Reading: Room-489_

_2nd:Shizune: Science: Room-354_

_3rd:Orochimaru: Math:Room-666_

_4th: Lunch: Cafeterias (DUH!)_

_5th: Gai: Physical Ed.: Gym_

_6th:Free period- 30 minutes_

_7th:Kakashi : Language Arts: Room 667_

_8th:Break: 1 hour_

_9th: Kurenai: Art_

_10th:Kakashi: HB: Room 667_

Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto looked at the schedules weird. Why did they need a break? Aww well. Better get to class. The teacher should be late any minute now!

IN THE CLASSROOM!

"Alright! Settle down class!" a teacher yelled. He had white-silver hair with a mask that covered up every part of his face except for his eye.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Good! Now for our first assign-" the teacher began but was cut off by the speaker.

"**Will Sakura Haruno please come to the front office for a phone call? Thank you!**" the lady on the speaker said.

Sakura sent a confused look to Gaara, Naruto was already asleep.

IN THE OFFICE!

"Sakura Haruno?" the lady asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Phone call. Line 1." was all she said as the lady pointed to the phone in the corner.

Sakura nodded and went over to the phone. She picked it up and turned slightly paler than she already was.

" Dad?" she managed to breathe out.

"_Yup! Just callin! Soo, how's my slutty daughter doing today? Fine? Good! Me too! You know, you didn't come home all summer. Your mother and I were- hell I wont lie to you. We know you were off sleeping with boys! Like mother like daughter!"_her father said.

" Dad. I'm not a slut. I don't sleep with anyone! "Sakura replied defensively.

"_Oh really? Is that true? What about that Naruto kid and that Gaara kid? You don't sleep with them?"_her dad questioned.

" No. I only go over to their house sometimes." Sakura told him.

She head him laugh then choke.

"_Well… I'll be waiting for you to get home tonight! It'll be fun. Your mom might be here… not sure!"_he spoke to her rather roughly.

" I can't go home tonight!" Sakura said instantly. Oh how she dreaded her so called home.

"_Really? Why's that?"_her father asked.

" I'm spending the night at Gaara's house." Sakura said. She made a mental note to ask about this later, with Gaara,

"_Fine but don't you get pregnant. Call if you need any- no don't call. Your mom will be here! Just hope one of her -err- 'costumers' don't answer!"_he warned.

"He has asister! Her name is Temari!" Sakura told him with a little force. She made sure no to tell him about Kankuro.

"_Oh, is that a fact? I don't give a shit! I know you're a goddamn slut like your mother. Say it now or I'll go over to that school and make you say it!"_he threatened.

Sakura knew that he wasn't lying. He had done it before…

" I am a slut like my mother," Sakura obediently told him. The last time was embarrassing. It was the day that Gaara nd her had met though.

"_That's better! Oh- almost forgot. I used up your four thousand that you had saved in the bank. Now, on a goods cause. I needed my smoke and beer! You understand! Right?"_

" Yes. Goodbye ,"Sakura barely managed out.

"_Goodbye now. I love you."_

"See ya."

"_That's it? Where's my love you?"_

"Love you too."

"_See? That wasn't so hard was it? All I ask for is a little love!"_Sakura mentally put in 'yeah and money too. Also booze, and smoke!' "_Crap! That's my gambling' buddies! Gotta go! See you later my slut of a doughter! Hope you come home soon:knocking on the door: Alright I'm coming! Have a nice day at before you come home so that I'm more prepared for you!"_

"Okay…"

"_Why does my slut of a daughter sound so sad? Have you just figured out that your not needed? Not loved? That the only good thing about you is your body?"_

"No."

"_So you've already known that?"_

"…"

Silence for a moment before Sakura speaks. This is after she hears the door open and people coming in.

" I have to go back to class. I need my education."

"_Haha! That was a good one! Take care and remember don't get pregnant!"_

"Yeah…"

The phone went dead.

Sakura numbly put the phone down and began to walk to class.. Damn that prostitute mother of hers and that drunken dad! She hated them with all her heart.

BACK IN THE CLASSROOM!

"So glad you could join us. Your partner is with Gaara. Begin the project. All you have to do is agree to the rules and sign." with that., Kakashi took out a perverted book and began reading' Icha Icha Paradise"

Sakura a walked to the seat and looked at the paper in front of her.

In big letters at the top it said

**PROJECT:COUPLE AND CHILD**

That's it for this chapter!

Sorry that I don't have anymore than this!

I'm practically out of ideas for now…

I'll update when I can!

Please review! Now that you have read… ( I'm still a vampire! You DO believe me right?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown**

-1

_**Cool! I got more reviews! Seems you guys like this story so I'll continue with the next chapter!**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**: I think I just might use that idea of yours but not sure!**_

**Love of Midoriko :**_**Yeah… little harsh…not your words but you know what I mean!**_

_**Disclamer: I DO Not own Naruto or the characters or the plot!**_

**Recap:**

Sakura a walked to the seat and looked at the paper in front of her.

In big letters at the top it said

**PROJECT:COUPLE AND CHILD**

**End Recap**

"What. The. Hell?" Sakura asked out loud as she eyed Kakashi.

Who the hell would make up suck a stupid ass idea for a name title?

Oh yeah… Kakashi. The perverted/ most dumb ass teacher of the school. Next to the principal, Jiraya that is.

" Don't ask me. Ask Kakashi all though he looks a little busty right now." Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear.

She shot him a weird glance the at asked " What are you talking about?" Gaara pointed to the class.

Truth be told, Kakashi was being glared at by almost every student was glaring.

Kakashi apparently felt someone glaring at him. He looked up to see more than half the class glaring at him for assigning the partners that he did.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

The girls (some of them) pointed to their male partners.

Some of the guys pointed to their female partners.

Others just didn't care!

The following are the pointing couples!(Me:gulp!: Some students:Glare at me!: Me: Sorry1 Had to say that! Them: sigh)

Temari pointed at Shikamaru

Sasuke pointed at Ino ( who had currently fainted and was just regaining her compsure)

Tenten and Neji pointed at each other

Myzuki pointed at Kankuro, in return he pointed right back

Some girl named Akashi pointed to Chouji

Some girl named Akarashee pointed to Shino

The people who didn't point were as follows:

Gaara and Sakura

Naruto and Hinata

And… no one else!

"Too bad! You cant change! No take backs!" Kakashi shouted as almost except for those 4 people groaned and resumed reading.

Rules:

_1) You have to move in to each other's house. Only one house allowed! You may not move into more than one house!_

_2) Do not get the girls pregnant guys!_

_3) All papers such as homework and schoolwork are expected to be turned in as normal_

_Notice: Teachers will be going by the chosen house to make sure that everything is okay, You never know when we might come over! Be warned!_

_Warning: If any of the rules are broken then it may resolve in detention! Only double the normal amount of time and days so that you can spend it with your loving teachers! (_Everyone sweat drops at the last part!)

_Notice number 2: You are not allowed to eat your child at all! This resolves in three week suspension and community service and you must stay with the person longer than the4 months necessary!_

When Sakura looks up to question the last one, a bag of flower is dropped onto her desk.

Gaara and Sakura exchange a glance before sighing.

" So, my house?" Gaara asks. Even if he already knows the answer.

"Yup." Sakura states before leaning her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Aww… how cute! They're finally coming together! Too bad it wasn't with Naruto, he looks so much better with you Sakura!" Ino shouts loudly, nearly deafening the guy next to her. Which sadly is Sasuke.

Gaara, Sakura, Naruto glare at Ino with full power.

Sasuke gives them a look saying 'why'd you have to do that?'.The reason for this was because Ino was holding onto Sasuke and hiding behind his back.

He gives Gaara and Naruto a glare of his own.

To Sakura he winks at her and sends her a smirk that many fan girls just would melt to his feet the moment that they saw that.

Sakura just continues to nuzzle into Gaara's neck. This sends shivers up Gaara's spine but obviously Sakura doesn't realize this for she continues.

Finally, Sasuke gets tired of it and gets up.

Making Ino fall flat to her face.

Sasuke walks, more like storms toward Sakura and the pissed off looking Gaara.

"Leave my woman alone, Sabaku," Sasuke tells Gaara trying to get Sakura away from him.

Of course this has absolutely no affect on her since Gaara's arm is latched protectively around her waist.

"No," Gaara tells him firmly but in a way that makes Sakura shiver.

" How do you know she wants to be there?" Sasuke asks losing his nerve.

"I do want to be-" Sakura begins but is cut off by Sasuke.

"Quiet woman! You don't have any right to talk!"

"Oh, Sasuke-teme." a voice says from behind Sasuke.

"What do you wa-" Sasuke begins but is cut off by a fist flying toward his face.

He flies about…4 desks over and lands on a fan girl who faints at the closeness of her and him.

" Dumb ass teme. You okay Sakura?" Naruto asks putting his fist-that was once in contact with Sasuke's face- with concern.

"I'm fine Naru-chan. Thanks for that." Sakura tells him. He nods and walks back to where he was sitting next to Hinata.

" Stay away from that Uchiha. I don't wanna see you near him without Naruto or me," Gaara tells her firmly in her ear.

Sakura smlies, she then reaches up and gives Gaara a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that, "Sakura told him.

If you look closely you could see a small tint of pink.

"Hm? Oh? What happened to Sasuke? Kakashi asks looking up from his book to see that Uchiha with x's in his eyes.

Silence.

"Who hit him?"

More silence.

"Is anyone going to answer me?"

Even more silence.

Kakashi sighed before saying," Ino- take Uchiha to the nurse's office. Then go to whoever's house that you agreed on. First hand me the signed paper."

Ino snapped out of her daze and nodded. She did what she was told.

"The rest of you-" Kakashi began before Naruto yelled out.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE PID MORE ATTENTION TO WHO HIT THE TEME INSTEAD OF READING YOUR BOOK! YOU WERE RIGHT THE-ITAI!" Naruto held his head where Hinata had hit to shut- hold on a second- Hinata had just hit?

"As was saying, sign the paper and you can leave. School is canceled for today." Kakashi told them.

Faster than you could say, "hi how are you?" everyone had gotten up and given him the signed sheets of paper. Then they ran out the door.

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL!**

"You ready? Gaara asked.

"Hm? Yeah. "Sakura responded absently.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked her with concern- even if that concern didn't show in his voice or eyes-he was definently concerned over the girl in front of her.

"Yup. I'm fine. Hey… where are Kan-chan and Tem-chan staying? "Sakura asked.

"Don't know. They'll leave us a not. Don't worry." Gaara told he.

"Okaaay, Gaa-kun," she told him unsure.

**AT THE HOUSE (Gaara's house!)**

Sure enough, when they got there there were two notes on the kitchen table.

Temari's note read:

_Lil bro,_

_I'm staying at the lazy ass' house! See ya!_

_Temari_

Kankuro's note read:

_Gaara!_

_Stayn at the girl's house. God help me!_

_Kankuro_

"That answers your previous question Sakura…" Gaara's voice trailed off as he saw the said girl on the couch.

It looked like she was crying.

Gaara quietly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her but quickly let go.

She had just flinched.

"Sakura…what's wrong…"Gaara asked. Concern sewn into every word.

Before he knew what was happening Sakura had climbed into his lap, and was crying into his chest.

Gaara slowly put his arms around her once more and when shed didn't flinch he held onto her tighter.

" My dad. He he thi-thinks that I'm do-doing something wr-wrong. I I don't wa-want to go ho-home." Sakura whispered and stuttered into his chest.

"You don't have to. You can stay with me. Remember? Four months. This time you have an excuse. School pro-" Gaara was cut off by Sakura hugging him tightly and giving him a small kiss on the neck.

"You are su-such a g-good friend! I don't dese-deserve you!" Sakura cried out.

"No. Don't you dare say anything like that. You know that Naruto and I are always here for you. We are and always will be your friend. You shouldn't have to be scared to ask us anything." Gaara told her.

Sakura stiffened slightly when he said 'friend' but then relaxed.

10minutes later she had calmed down enough to get up off of his lap.

" Temari and Kankuro gone. Seems like we have the whole apartment to ourselves!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah…"he told her, his eyes softening at her happiness.

Gaara then looked at the clock.

It read: 9:15 pm.

How had time passed by so quickly?

"We should get to bed. "Gaara announced.

Sakura nodded and yawned.

They walked up to his room in silence.

They quickly go their clothes and got dressed into their clothes.

Don't get the wrong idea. It was that they were each facing a wall when they dressed.

Sakura dressed in short shorts and a skin fitting black top to match. It was only for bed time anyway.

Gaara wore boxers and a baggy black shirt.

They trusted each other enough not to look.

Sakura began to walk to her bed. Yeah, she has a bed. She was always over. But she was cut short of her steps towards her designated bed when Gaara told her,

" I said bed. Not beds."

Sakura sighed and turned to his bed.

"you do realize that we'll get maybe a couple hours of sleep right?" Sakura asked him.

He nodded.

They hated to sleep. So they would end up staring at each other all night. Sometimes engaging into conversation.

This is how they spent their night. At 3:00am they finally dozed off.

**IN THE MORNING**

Sakura was woken up by a phone call.

"Hello?" Sakura asked drowsily.

Talk talk.

"O-okay." Sakura said and limply hung up the phone.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

"Parents. Dead." was all that she said.

Yay! New chapter! Sorry that is may suck some what but it's long and I like it. Please review!

Hah! I have the evil cliffy!

It was eight pages! Or seven! Longest chapter yet! If you have any ideas lease tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Unknown**

"What?" Gaara asked her. he put a finger in his ear and wiggled it around like he was cleaning out his ear. He soo did not believe what he was hearing.

" I said that my parents died. They're-" Sakura cut herself short. Should she tell him what happened to her parents? Well, yeah. She trusted him. They'd been freinds for... a while but she was still not sure if she should tell him or not. Something wouldn't let her.

"You can tell me. Why won't you tell me?" Gaara asked patiemtly asked as he lifted up an-er- invisible eyebrow.

Sakura took a deep cares if its not much to say? Still pretty damn hard.

"Alright. you know how my mom is a prostitute right? (Gaara nods) Well, last night she had a customer. Ya know the usual crap. They went over to the house. By the house I mean my house and did what they would normally do. Only the neighbors said that they had seen this guy around alot lately. Like he was a usual guy and that they were actually dating. Weird, huh? My mom doesnt date.

" Anyway back on topic. For about what a month he had been going there. Practicallly every other way. I mean day. Sorry. Really hard to do this so early in the morning and I guess she was still, is still, was still, whatever! My mom. (At this point the tears are coming from her eyes just thinking about it. Gaara comes over and wraps his arms around her-in a freindly way)

"There was a time when she was actually there for me. I hadn't noticed the guy and probably wouldnt if I would have seen them together. So, last night, like I was saying, the neighbors heard alot of arguing and stuff like that. A few things being thrown here and ther. They just thought that it was my mom and dad fighting again.

" But it wasn't. They don't argue in the shouting form alot. Only when they're really ticked off. But that takes alot. You've heard them argue when I was talking to you on the phone. It sounds like they're talking. Angrily but still talking.( Gaara nods in agreement, trying not to hit her head with his chin.)

" So there was shouting and suddenly it went silent. There was no sound from the house. All you could hear is a faint sound of footsteps. The man left and put something in his jacket pocket. The neighbor went outside at that time and saw that he had blood on him. They called the cops. He was arrested. Im not sure when the trial is. My mom's dead body was found. She was on the bed. Naked and covered with blood. She was killed. K-killed.

" My dad. he was just drunk. Got into a fight at a bar. They eneded up kicking his ass. but not enough to kill him. He staggered out of the bar. Some guy mugged him then ran off. Next, he went into a random house and raped-" Sakura broke down crying. She couldnt finish but she knew that she had to. No matter how much it would hurt her. Gaara continued to massage her back with one hand and hold onto her waist with the other. They're sitting up by now.

" H-he rap-ped a little t-ten y-year old. Turns out the p-parents we-were gone. J-just stepped out t-to get a l-late snack. When they came back... he was st-still rap-raping her and ho-holding down h-her -duck tape on her mouth. She was only ten Gaara! Only**ten**!" Sakura shouted. It hurt her. How could he do that to two ten year olds?That little girl...

"The dad got out a shot gun and shot him. He's dead._Dead_! I don't have anywhere to go to Gaara."

Gaara started to rock Sakura. She was trembling badly.**Really**badly. It was times like these that she seemed so fragile to him. Like she could break if he only let her go. It seemed so weird.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Gaara spoke.

"You can stay here."

"What?" she lifted her head and looked at him-completely ignoring the fact that they're faces were dangerously close to kissing. And when I say dangerously I mean**dangerously**.

He shrugged his shoulders before saying ," If you don't have anywhere to stay then you can stay with us. We wouldn't mind the company."

" Are you sure that I won't become a burden. I already stay here alot..." Sakura said unsurely.

" No. You can stay. I don't mind. You wont become a burden. you never have and you never will be." he reassured her.

"But what about Temari and Kankoru? Won't they mind?"

"No. They know you. Your Temari's freind and Kankuro is too stupid to care."

He looked down-still ignoring the fact that they're faces were soo close- to see her with a small smile on her face. He at least made her partailly happy given the present situation.

"That's true but still mean."

"And?"

"And its mean."

" Sakura its not mean if he admits to it. Practically everyone calls him that and he'll either walk away or sag his shoulders and say 'I know'. You can stay here Sakura." Gaara repeated.

"N-" she began

" I won't take no for an answer. You are staying here whether you like it or not." He told her and gave her waist a small aqueeze.

Before his mind could process what was happening she squealed and said a amall 'thank you' before hugging him really tightly. Remember how they're face were so close before well now they were touching. Lip to lip.

Before you could say " what the" they popped their eyes wide open at the same time and ripped apart. Both blushing. Though Gaara's was small and Sakura's was huge.

" I knew you guys liked eachother but why didn't you tell me you were dating" someone said from behind.

" Too freindly arent we?" another voice said.

**I feel evil so I will cut it off here.**

**Thank you so much for the idea**Gothic Miko Princess.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Love of Midoriko

VaMpYbLoOdLuSt

Gothic Miko Princess

**Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Unknown**

" NO!" Sakura shouted as she scrambled away from Gaara. Gaara just sat there with a stoic expression as usaul.

"Yeah, yeah,whatever, we believe you,"Temari said with a smirk on her face as she waved them off. She then turned to Shikamaru and told him" Lazy ass, where is the baby?"

He mumbled something incoherent and showed a bag of it had on a beanie, a baby's shirt and somehow they managed to put on socks. How? That part shall remain a mystery to all...

"Aww! Dont you just love little Shari?" Temari said to Sakura as she went way close to her face.

"Umm, yeah. Just love him..er..her. Why'd you name it Shari?" Sakura asked backing away from the overly excited Temari. Temari backed up a little before clasping her hands together and saying," Well, Shikamaru's name starts with 'Sh' and my name ends with 'ari'!So when you combine that you get 'Shari' ! Isnt that nice? Anyway, where's your child?"

An eerie silence filled the room.

Sakura turned towards Gaara as he followed her antics.

"You...you_do_know where the...baby is, right Gaara?" Sakura asked him skeptically.

"No...you had the baby thing last so..._you_should know where it is,right?" Gaara asked her emotionlessly but with a small amount of questioning in it.

"_No_. You had it last. At the school, I gave it to you."

"But in the car...I gave it to you."

"Then I gave it back to open the door."

"But after that, I gave it back to get the stuff from the car."

"Then I put it down on the coffee table."

"The coffee...table?"

"Umm..yes,why?"

"You do know that everything on th coffee table is put up right?"

"I...do...now."

Before you could say 'What?' they were out the door, blowing past Shikamaru and in return blew in circles in a very anime tears coming out of Temari's eyes when she saw that Shari was on the other side of the room, blown by the force.

Gaara and Sakura looked around the living room, throwing everything everywhere.

"Its...pant...not here!" Sakura said as she plopped on the floor and sighed. Looking at the mess that they had made.

It looked as though a tornado had blown through with everything thrown around!Books, cushions,pillows,bags from takeout, and more things everywhere.

"No could it be?" Gaara asked out loud.

"Hey..." Temari said coming into the room and looking around.

"What happened here?" Shikamaru asked holding onto Shari.

"Dont ask, what were you going to say?" Sakura told/ asked her.

"Oh, do you guys smell cookies?" Temari asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah...they smell ...why not but them?"Shikamaru asked.

"Home made?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah...mmm! They smell yum-" Sakura cut herself off in realization.

The two exchanged looks as they went to the kitchen to find Kankuro. With some fresh cookies.

Alright,sorry for the wait.I dont have that many ideas for this story. I hope you like it! Plz -ne till next time, k?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Unknown**

**Hey people! Its been awhile but Im at a friends house and they actually have a computer haha so heres my next chapter. It might not be that long because Im fresh out of ideas for now but I have been thinking about some stuff so here you go!Enjoy and remember reviews are much appreciated!**

"Kankuro! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled loudly causing the very startled Kakuro to almost drop the freshly baked cookies.

He set them down on the counter and took off the oven mitts while saying" Nothing. I just wanted something to eat and found some flour. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal I you used our flour from the project to make your precious cookies." Gaara responded doing everything in his power not to shoot his brother.

Sakura yelled in aggrivation and stepped out of the room.

Gaara walked over to Kankuro calmly, "You idiot."

"What the hell? Why are people getting so mad at me? All I did was make something to eat. Damn, and did your little girlfriend have to get so mad over it?" Kankuro did a blend of defending himself and teasing Gaara at the same time.

"One, she is not my girlfriend and two, shes upset because you were stupid enough to kill the flour that was supposed to be our project and now she'll flunk." Gaara stated in a chilling voice.

"Well it was on the coffee table, I didn't see the big deal so you guys need to calm down!" Kankuro yelled out, thinking he did nothing wrong and being blamed for no reason.

Temari and Shikamaru wandered down the stairs and heard the voices talking…or yelling. Turning the corner they felt the eerie presence.

Both of them sweat dropped thinking that they were just being stupid and arguing for no reason. Wel what seemed like no reason to them.

"Hey guys break it up! Whats wrong?" Temari asked in her authorative voice that she was prone to using when dealing with these two.

"Nothing. " Gaara said lamely.

"Fuck no it isn't nothing! Gaara's all pissy with me just cause I made cookies!" Kankuro whined not telling the full accusation of the story.

"And used our project flour to make them." Gaara added stubbornly.

"Ugh, troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out looking… well frankly he just looked bored at the whole scene in front of him.

"Alright you two let me hear each side of the story. Kankuro first." Temari decided that she would have to treat them like kids because they were acting like kids.

"Well, okay. I came over to get my XBOX and got hungry. So I found some flour on the coffee table and decided to be brotherly and bring it into the kitchen. After I put it on the counter I looked in the fridge for something to eat and I found some eggs and milk and cookie mix. So I made cookies. Right when I was taking them out I was rudely yelled out bye Gaara's girlfriend - " receives a sharp glare fromGaara " - and he started yelling at me. And here we are now."

Temari nodded and turned to Gaara, "And what's your side of the story?"

"He's an idiot." was his resonse.

The yelling and noise and arguing began again while Shikamaru fell asleep kept going until Sakura popped into the room.

"Hey Gaa-chan! We left the flour in the car! So it was just a mistake! Isn't that good?" Sakura's bright smile turned to a nervous one when everyone in the room looked at her with a murderous air.

"Did I do something…?"


End file.
